To say the truth
by lipepinto77
Summary: Agnès and Tiz oneshot, the pairing needs a little more love. Spoilers up to half of chapter 5, please R&R. T just to be safe


**Hello, this is my first fic, so I hope you guys enjoy, I decided to write this because of the lack of love for Tiz and Agnès pairing in the fics. All reviews are appreciated, being they good or bad, especially about the characters. Also I'm sorry for any English mistake, since it's not my first language.**

**Please ennjoy **

To say the truth, Tiz was nervous.

The full moon was already up high in the sky when he went outside to speak with Agnès. The sage told them earlier that only one of them could accompany her through the Vestment Cave, and since then, Agnès has isolated herself to decide whom she trusted the most. Tiz could not help but wait for her to decide, but, sincerely, he wished her to choose him.

Truth was, he had fallen for her for a long time now and the tightness in his chest only increased whenever he saw her smile, heard her laughter or smelled her perfume. His heart would beat like crazy when they touched for any reason, his face would get so red that once Edea casted _Blizzard_ on him thinking he had a harsh fever.

However, he could not muster the strength to tell her how he felt, and he hated himself for his cowardice. It was even harder because of the incidents of that night a few days ago.

**Flashback:**

Ringabel and Edea had a pretty big fight that night, and Ringabel decided to drink away his sadness. Tiz followed him to make sure he did not fall off the boat by accident.

"Tell me Tiz, how can I win her heart?" the Casanova would ask his friend in Drunken Pig Tavern bar counter, desperate "How did you do it?" he was staring at his seventh glass of beer, now empty.

"Well Ringabel, I guess you should start giving Edea the treatment she deserves, I mean, she likes you a bit even though you are always looking at other women. Therefore, I think that, if you would only look at her and at her only, she would soon realize how you truly feel." Tiz paused a little, then got fully red and inquired his friend "wha-wha-wha what you mean by 'how did you do it?!'"

"Ouch Tiz, don't scream at a man who is drinking and already heartbroken" Ringabel drunkenly complained, "Don't pretend you don't know it, Agnès adores you. It's just a shame you can't get to many alone moments with her, that annoying cryst-fairy is always around."

"Don't be silly Ringabel, Agnès does not feels that way for me" Tiz sadly said looking at ceiling "She is so focused on her task, she has no time for these childish feelings I have, nor can I bother her with them. That's why I'm fine with just staying at her side…"

Suddenly Ringabel grabbed Tiz by his shirt and yelled at him surprisingly sober

"Shut your mouth! I cannot believe what I am hearing. This is not how a man should talk. It is true that her goal is to save the world from darkness. However, what about you? What is your goal? Tiz, you and I may not know each other since we were kids, but you are my best friend, and we have been through a lot, so I know you very well. I can tell, Tiz. She is your world. You once said to me that she was your ray of hope. You just want her to look at you, to recognize you, these are not much to ask for. Sometimes, you should be a little less selfless."

When Ringabel stopped talking he only saw hurt in his friend face, Tiz was hurt because everything Ringabel said was true. The Casanova eased his hold on the boy's shirt and apologized.

"I'm sorry Tiz, I might be the one doing the drinking, but you are the one who has it the worst"

"Don't worry about it Ringabel, I know you don't mean to upset me" Tiz reassured his friend "And you know, sometimes it is good to hear the painful truth". Then he looked Ringabel in the eyes with a determined expression "I promise I'll let Agnès know my feelings, but the moment I do, you have to retire from flirting with any other girl besides Edea!"

"Whaaaat?" Ringabel replied with a surprised expression in his face. Nevertheless, he soon started smiling "All right Tiz we have a deal. Now let's drink to seal it!"

After that, Ringabel start drinking way more then he should, Datz and Zatz soon joined the two boys and even Tiz had a cup of beer, the Proprietress was very proud of him for that. Then Tiz dropped Ringabel in his room and headed outside.

The moon was half-full, but still very beautiful, the few clouds in the sky soared calmly through the dark blue painted with hundreds of stars. The Grandship was in the middle of the ocean and they were heading towards the water temple to awaken the crystal of water a second time.

Tiz was enjoying the sounds of the waves bellow the giant boat, even though the sea was still rotten, when the Proprietress came to him.

"Tiz my boy, would you be so kind to take this teapot to Agnès room? She has been having some trouble sleeping, so this tea should help her rest, she already has a tea-cup in her room so you shouldn't worry about it."

"All right, leave it to me." Tiz said spontaneously, and then he realized it was somewhat late to be in someone else's room. The thought made him blush slightly, but it was too late to complain as the old lady had already turned and gone down the stars.

Well, he should better hurry, he did not want Agnès tea to get cold. So Tiz started heading to Agnès room. When he got to the corridor where the female companions rooms were, which were located pretty far from Ringabel and Tiz rooms since Edea was not yet to trust Ringabel at night, he walked very slowly. Waking Edea was very unlikely because, you know, she slept like a rock, but when someone awakes her from her "beauty sleep", she could get pretty mad.

However, his fears soon vanquished when he heard Edea voice coming from Agnès room.

"Anyway, I think you should pay more attention to Tiz, Agnès" it said "the boy would jump off a cliff anytime for you"

Tiz froze instantly when she said that, he did not want to eavesdrop, however he just could not move, maybe it were Ringabel words 'you should be a little less selfless' binding him.

"What you mean Edea? We all know each other very well by now, you know Tiz would jump of a cliff for you as well, he is that kind of guy, always putting himself in front of others" Agnes responded.

"Come oooooooon Agnes, you know that's not what I meant!" Edea said annoyed from being misunderstood.

"Oh!" Agnès said, genuinely surprised "And what did you mean?"

Edea remained silent for a while after that, probably at a loss of words. The she answered fiercely

"Whatever Agnès, sometimes I think you do this on purpose." Tiz heard noises as if someone stood up "I'm going to bed now, use the time you'll have to wait for your tea to think about what we were talking about." she started walking towards the door then she said before opening it "And don't tell any of this to Airy. She is way too jealous to give you decent advice about this"

Edea then opened the door and slammed it before she headed to her room. Tiz thanked the crystals Edea was in such a rush and that her room was not in the direction Tiz came from, because of those circumstances she did not spot him. After a few seconds, he heard Agnès from the room

"Unacceptable, she just left after ten minutes of scolding me" she complained, and then she lowered her tone "I guess I still have much to learn"

Deciding this was the best time to give her the teapot, Tiz knocked the door.

"Come on in!" he heard

He obeyed and entered her room, however, his heart was not prepared for what he saw, Agnès was sitting on the bed bed hugging her legs, wearing a very short sleeping garb, which actually made a lot of sense since it was not a cold night, and the rooms were not very ventilated.

Her garb was made of silk, and was light pink, a color that went very well with Agnès beautiful and voluminous chocolate hair. Tiz could feel his face getting red and he just could not muster a word. Tiz could not help but to scan her from head to toe, he was just mesmerized.

At first, Agnès didn't understand her companion's confusion, however, when she followed his gaze through her body even she, whose innocence and ingenuity where in the highest level, couldn't help but blush as well.

Tiz shut his and extended the pot trying to excuse himself

"So-so-so-sorry Agnès! I-I just ca-came to bring your tea to you" he could not remember the last time he was so loss of words. "The Proprietress asked me to since she was rather busy!"

"D-don't worry Tiz, I know you are not like Ringabel, you're also doing me a favor by bringing me tea so late at night" Agnès said try to remain calm, but still very red. Then she looked up to him and smiled saying "That's really sweet of you"

That sentence made Tiz blush even further. Because he was afraid of saying anything stupid, he just nodded twice, left the teapot in the table besides his crush's bed, and turned to be on his way. However, something stopped him.

"Wait, please" the vestal said, grabbing his finger. Tiz was surprised, it was rare to witness the girl to act on impulse. He looked her in the eyes, those very deep and beautiful brown eyes. Tiz loved them, and loved how they changed throughout their adventure. Her eyes once were dull and monotone, but now… they had light on them, they were eyes that experienced sadness, joy, excitement and fear. They were so beautiful.

As if she could read his mind, she said

"Tiz, have I…" then she dropped her gaze "have I changed? Do you like the…" she paused, maybe to think about what to say "the person I became? Edea was saying I should pay more attention to you, but…" another pause "I do not understand. Have I hurt you?"

Tiz felt her squeeze his fingers as he noticed that tears were dropping in the bed's sheet. He didn't know how to comfort her, he felt powerless and desolated looking at her crying. At that moment, she looked too fragile, so alone, afraid to be changing, she couldn't tell if the changes she was going through were for better or for worse. Tiz had show her then.

Mustering all his braveness, he sat beside her and pulled her to a tight hug. The brunette yelped in surprise as the shaggy haired boy embraced her. She could feel his scent on his neck while resting her face in her beloved companion's shoulder. It was so comfortable it felt unreal. She couldn't stay like that forever, but she could enjoy, at least, every moment of Tiz warmness.

Tiz noticed that Agnès started to calm down, her breath was soft, and it tickled against his neck. Her chest slowly moving in harmony with his. The tears stopped flowing, but his neck was still wet. He then decided it was a good time to start talking.

"Silly, you worry too much." he said, as sweetly as possible "You've changed." At those words, he felt Agnès tensing a little bit, but Tiz reassured her "you were an incredible person, but now you are incredible, loving, caring, friendly, and funny. You can win people hearts with a glance. And you haven't hurt me." he said confidently "it is the opposite, you are my fuel, my goal is to make you smile, so please, don't be sad, it pains me so much.

After hearing those words, Agnès dried her remaining tears on his neck and looked up, her face mere inches from his. She saw his eyes, brown as well, a little lighter then hers though. She could tell he wasn't lying to her. That made her so happy. She knew Tiz would always be there for her, wherever and whenever. That thought made her smile.

She felt his arms tightening around her then. She was once more surprised when Tiz closed the small distance between their faces and placed his lips on top of hers. His eyes were closed, but Agnès were wide open. The burst of feelings and sensations she went through was marvelous. She felt as if her heart stopped beating, just to start pounding like a ninja with _Frenetic Fighting_ ability. She suddenly lost all her strength, closing her own eyes and dropping her arms that were hugging Tiz until then.

She did not know what to do, but thought that, if she didn't do anything, Tiz would stop, and she did not want him to stop. Firstly, Agnès opened her mouth a little bit, which caused their lips to be in a more comfortable position. Tiz would then move his face away a few millimeters and then kiss her again. Each time he planted a kiss, her heart would skip a beat. That feeling was so new to her, just like eating meat, or drinking coffee, or bathing in the sea, but it was on such a larger scale.

After some time, she noticed that Tiz was in a daze just like her, that both were acting on instinct, without having time to think. Then, Tiz kissed her once more, but didn't move away this time. Actually, Agnès felt something brushing against her upper lip, she noticed it was Tiz tongue and froze for a second, just for a small second.

However, that second was enough wake Tiz up. His eyes went wide open, as he placed his hands on Agnes shoulders and gently but quickly push her away. The vestal couldn't believe how red Tiz face was, but she probably was just as red. Knowing him, she had to tell him that everything was alright, that she was to blame as well. But she could not make a noise, because her heart was still too fast to speak, her breathing was still very upbeat.

Tiz recovered faster than she did.

"I'm sorry Agnès! I don't know what's gotten into me! I very sorry to impose me on you. Please don't hate me, you should probably go to sleep as well," he said as he pushed her to the bed and covered her with a blanket. "Good night Agnès!" Tiz shouted as he hushed out of the room.

Everything happened so fast that Agnès doubted ninja Kikyo could do faster. She stayed there lying in the bed and looking at the ceiling, still processing what had happened. She kissed Tiz, and she loved it, but the excitement was because she had never kissed? Or was it because it was Tiz? She was so surprised that she could not tell for sure. She could say for sure that she did NOT want to kiss Ringabel, nor Datz, nor Zatz, nor any other men.

She turned sideways and closed her eyes, she should try to get some sleep, and with Tiz image on her head, she was asleep very soon. She didn't even need to drink a drop of tea."

**Flashback over**

Since that night, Tiz tried to act as normal as possible around her. Things were a bit awkward but at least he knew Agnès didn't hate him, because she would still be caring and gentle.

Tiz went outside to get some fresh air, the moon was now full and was very big, and there were no clouds in the sky whatsoever. The breeze touched Tiz face like a gentle friend as he thought about Agnès. Thinking about her was the only thing he could do for the last days, certainly, he needed to man up and resolve things, and could not wait for her to approach him.

The wind carried some nearby leaves. Tiz gaze kept following the little leave as they danced in the air, without any rhythm or pattern. He envied them, they could just let themselves be carried and they don't need to worry about anything.

As he turned his head sideways, he spotted someone sitting at the bank of the river. The full moon's light was more than enough to allow him to recognize the person. Automatically, Tiz started walking in the direction of the river, and his heart beat rate would increase, as he grew closer to the river.

Before he had anytime to think, the boy was standing a few meters behind the girl.

"Hey Agnès" he said just audible enough for her to hear

"Oh Tiz, good you came" she said without turning her head. Her voice was sweet as ever, but Tiz could noticed a bit of anxiety in her voice. And that made Tiz very nervous.

"You're still thinking about who to take with you to the cave?" he asked.

"Nope, there was never a need to think" Agnès said as if it was obvious "there is something I want to tell you, Tiz"

Tiz waited a few seconds before answering.

"I see, there is also something I want to say. Do you mind if I go first? I feel that if don't speak soon, I'll lose courage."

"Sure" Agnès said as she slowly stood up and faced him.

Tiz could see determination in the vestal eyes, and she could see a lot in his as well. They both knew they were going to solve everything between them in that moment, however things turned out to be. Tiz deeply breathed before starting.

"You know, Agnès. When I met you, I was desolated, hopeless, and with no light nor path. I remember myself lying on my knees as I saw The Great Chasm. However, there was someone else there, there was a girl standing at the other cliff." Tiz smiled to Agnès, the sweet and innocent smile she realized she couldn't live without "It was you Agnès. At that night, The Sky Knights were chasing you. And when I offered help, you turned me away instantly"

Both of them laughed and that comment, Agnès knew he was right, when they met it took some time for her to accept Tiz request to follow her in her mission. She was really stubborn, the brunette had to admit, if she haven't allowed Tiz to come with her, she wouldn't be where she were. Tiz resumed his speech then.

"But when you accepted me, you gave me hope. You gave me something to fight for, something to protect. At that time and until recently, I thought that it was enough for me just staying at your side. I know your mission is much bigger than I am, and that's why I never bothered you with my feelings. And even now, I feel like I shouldn't. But Ringabel made me realize that sometimes it's necessary to be selfish." Tiz eyes were so fired up that Agnès couldn't help but blush. It was truly rare for him to be so adamant. "Each and every single person should strive for their happiness. And you are mine Agnès. I won't demand nothing from you. I just want to let you know how I feel. To know that I want to hold you, to protect you, to guide you. Because you are a light… You are my light, Agnès. I… I love you." the way he blushed at that moment made Agnès heart skip a beat "Ahnn… I love you so much it hurts. I'll love you forever and ever. Yeah that's it!"

As Agnès looked at Tiz face, she could not help but feel her vision getting blurry, she could not contain her tears much longer.

"It is my turn to call you silly, silly boy," she said to him, which made him a little bit confused "it's true, my desire and my mission is to save the world. That I do not have much time to spend on myself. However, I want to let you know some things too, Tiz." She returned his adamant gaze "You are the most precious person to me, a life without you is a life I could not bear, you showed me the world as it is." she then took a step forward.

"You made me fly through the skies, and bath at the seas and rivers, waters both warm and cold. You taught me how to drink coffee and to eat meat, you were there when I learned how to dress in fashion." a few more steps "Edea once said that I should pay more attention to you, and at first, I did not understand her. Since that night at the Grandship, however, I started to understand. Which was easy, because I just could not stop thinking about you." Tiz could not believe how cute she could be, no doubt on why he was so in love with her.

"Therefore, I realized that everything I hold dear has a little share of Tiz." she continued "The world I want to save is beautiful and exciting because you are on it. What I want you to know is that we are the same. You just said I gave you a world after you lost the life you had. Also, I am so glad to be your light. However, you gave me the world too." between speaking and walking, the lady vestal was already in front of Tiz.

"Lastly, I realized that you are great percentage of my world. It would not make sense to me if I saved the world, but you remained sad. I know it's selfish to put you in front of my quest, but, as you said, we must not be selfless sometimes. That is why I would give myself to you even if I did not love you. Thanks the crystals that is not the case, because I love also Tiz. And I want us to spend the rest of our lives together." After realizing what herself said, Agnès blushed to the max level "i-i-if you're fi-fine with so-someone like m-me, I mean"

Tiz just could not believe it, everything felt like a dream. He surely did not want to wake up. Knowing he would never be able to say anything, Tiz decided to do what his heart wanted, he extended his arms and grabbed her in a hug full of passion. Soon after, he could feel his adorable companion hugging him back. The tears that were being contained in both lover's eyes started flowing freely, tears of happiness. All the confusion and misunderstanding were gone.

They stood there for a few minutes. Until Tiz said

"So… what now?" he asked, he was just too nervous to think straight.

Agnès placed her hands on the boy chest, as she looked up to him.

"Could we… d-do it again?" she forced herself to ask, her cheeks bursting in red, and then she turned her gaze down. "The ki-ki-kiss."

"Su-sure" Tiz said nervous, as he put his fingers on her chin and made her face him.

They both closed their eyes to fully enjoy the sensation of each other kiss, it started really tender. Both of them were still very shy, Tiz would again pull back a little just to his her again, and Agnès would look at him with puppy eyes for him to kiss her again. Between pulling and kissing, Tiz embraced his lover firmly and locked his lips in hers. She then felt his tongue brushing against her lower lip, however this time she was prepared. Agnes put her arms around his waist so he could not get away from her, and she knew he wouldn't.

The vestal opened her mouth and allowed the boy to kiss her deeply, at first, the felling of his tongue entering her mouth was very weird, but she soon started to enjoy it. She would meet it with her own tongue, and a little battle of pleasure would set between them. She then tried sucking his tongue, and was really surprised when he moaned. He pulled away from her only to start planting little kisses down her neck, and each time she felt his lips, she would moan a little and her legs would start to shake, was she the only one felling it?

As if he could read her mind, Tiz kneeled down guiding her to the ground, the grass was actually very comfortable. Tiz then kept on exploring her neck with his mouth, he then would go up kissing her cheek and sucking on her earlobe. Not being able to take it anymore, Agnès pushed him to the ground standing on top of him. She was so breathless, she needed some time to recover.

However, when she saw his figure lying beneath her, with those big eyes looking at her, she couldn't help but slowly lie on top of him and start kissing him once again. She tried to satisfy her thirst of Tiz by kissing all his neck, and he would groan almost soundlessly as his hands would caress her arms shoulders and her back. She then slowly started to unlace his freelancer garb, but Tiz, in a surprisingly conscious move, stooped her by holding her hands.

"I don't want you to regret nothing later, Agnès" he said tenderly, and the brunet could see how much he wanted to keep going, and how much effort he had to put into stop her.

"Just a little more, please" she said at last, finishing unlacing his garb, exposing part of his chest. She went down again, placing her mouth over his collarbone, kissing and biting him. Tiz breathed heavily now as he would daringly touch her in a more intimate manner.

After some more giving and receiving love, they would just stay on the ground embracing each other, breathing fast. Tiz could not understand how could he had wait so much to hold her, and Agnès could not believe how marvelous being with another person could be.

She looked up to him and said without hesitation.

"Tiz, from now on you're my boyfriend, ok?"

He would just smile and nod confirming her statement.

"Also…" she started, now getting a bit red "I'd like you to sleep with me tonight" and when she saw Tiz perplexing face she went full red trying to justify herself. " I didn't mean like that, I-I-I just me-meant that I wa-want to sleep in the same bed as you, I don't want to get away from your warmth, is that wrong?" she asked lastly.

"I-I hope not, I kinda want that too…" Tiz said trying to sound confident.

Agnes helped him to his feet and started pulling him by his hand guiding them to her room, while walking she began think about how much time she could spent alone with Tiz, it was almost strange, there was something that she was not remembering. What could it be?

[…]

"Hey Ringabel" Edea said quietly behind the bush they've been hiding, after the two love birds went away "Looks like everything turned out ok, right?"

"It sure did, my dear," said him ever so gallantly "better than I expected actually."

"And what do we do about her?" Edea asked holding a stopped Ary in her hands "Should I cast _Esuna_ on her already?"

"Surely you jest, Edea." Ringabel said face palming himself "This annoying creature would just burst into the room and get in the way"

Edea thought about it a bit before deciding he was probably right, besides the Stop effect would go out in a few hours anyway. She had a lot of fun this night, and Ringabel was being really nice to be with lately, ever since their fight in the Grandship a few nights back.

"You know Ringab…" started to say turning to him, only to be stopped by something blocking her lips. Ringabel was kissing her! She was horrified, but she still could not move an inch.

When he pulled away he told her…

"I now have a promise to keep! I'll show you the man I can be." He rose and looked at her petrified face with a charming half smile "Prepare to fall for me Edea!"


End file.
